


Random

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, I do not have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challange given by Aramirandme81, and eagerly accepted by me who is ever grateful.  Dawn do not have a cat, but well, Anders found it. </p>
<p>This is from the One Word at a Time series by Aramirandme81, who had the word Random, where the line was; He’s walking down a random street no destination in mind when he hears the pitiful meowing coming from a box. Looking in he sees a lonely little ball of fur and before he really knows it he’s talking to the thing and has picked it up. “Dawn will be so pleased that I found you.”</p>
<p>This is what I made of it, and I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> Big thanks to Aramirandme81 for the pleasure, privlege and honour of being allowed this. Boy, I'm still havign a ball.... :D

Random

 

He’s walking down a random street no destination in mind when he hears the pitiful meowing coming from a box. Looking in he sees a lonely little ball of fur and before he really knows it he’s talking to the thing and has picked it up. “Dawn will be so pleased that I found you.” Smiling at the kitten he taps the nose gently and is rewarded by something of a sneeze. The poor thing is shivering and still meowing with misery, something that cuts right through his heart.

 

Everyone says he is selfish and vain, and that he truly do not care for anyone else, and he would say that they are right. He still pulls off his suit jacket, bundling it up and wrapping the kitten in it. He couldn’t care less that the poor thing is filthy, he never could leave anyone to suffer the cold, especially not a tiny little defenseless kitten.

 

Carrying the kitten and the jacket wrapped in the jacket he carries him home, it’s too late in the evening to take him back to Dawn anyway. He vaguely remember something about her going to a hen party. Sometimes he do not pay that close attention to her, but she probably had no idea the cat had gotten away. Wanting to prove that he can be nice and considerate he figures to take care of her cat for the evening.   
  
After all, he had a guinea pig as a kid, a cat can’t be that much harder.

 

The most important thing is to get the poor kitten warm again, and clean. Because there is not much that he would not do for Dawn, but he will not have a filthy kitten spreading all kinds of germs around his flat. He also refuses to let Dawn know how very little it is that he is not willing to do for her. There is no need for her to be aware of that.

 

He trusts her like he trust no other, even his own brothers. Partially because he knows that Mike will always do the right thing out of duty, but Dawn will do it out of love. If someone ever has to do that choice about him, he wants it to be Dawn.

 

He do not want her to worry either, in case she gets home from that hen night and finds her cat is gone, so he sends her a quick text saying he found her cat. Then he takes him into the bathroom, running up water in the sink, just a little hotter than lukewarm. It’s not good to give the poor thing a hot bath when he is shivering cold.

 

Ordinary liquid soap is good enough, and the poor thing has to be exhausted for he does not fuss about that bath. Either that or he is used to it, he is not sure which, but Dawn keeps her place spotless tidy so he figures the cat is probably used to regular baths.

 

This is very much similar to washing his guinea pig so he knows how to do it. Carmelita used to love a good bath, even if his mum did not like finding a soaked guinea pig in the bathroom while he went to get a towel. He wasn’t allowed to use the regular towels for her, he had to buy one especially for her and had forgotten it in his room.

 

Now he do not care, he takes the first towel he can reach, and he do not towel him dry but simply wraps him up in it, carrying him in the crook of his arm.

 

He had made no plans for the evening which means his dinner would more likely than not have consisted of vodka and whatever leftovers he could find in his fridge but there is nothing there that is suitable for a cat.

 

“You don’t want cereals, do you?” he frowns at the cat who meows and rubs his face against his arm.

 

“I take that as a no,” he sighs knowing that means he will have to go out and find something. The corner store isn’t far away, only on the corner, but it’s not really how he wants to spend his evening. If there is one thing he hates it is to go grocery shopping which is why he had intended to eat leftovers.

 

Leaving the cat wrapped in the towel he still grabs his jacket and heads out.   
  
He do however not waste time trying to figure out the various cat foods. He picks the first one that appears to be a suitable size, and a microwave burrito for himself as he figures he might as well when he’s there. After all, if his memory serves him correctly, there is a reason why the leftovers in the fridge are still left over.

 

The last time he looked through them he could have sworn something looked back…

 

Putting the burrito in the microwave he dishes up the cat food and takes the bowl to the cat who curiously peeks out of the towel.

 

The poor thing is shy though and do not dare to try the food though he sniffs the air. Then headbutts Anders gently in the knee.

 

“Ah, don’t make me do this,” he groans, wanting to eat his supper no matter what a sorry excuse for a proper meal it is.

 

The cat meows pitifully and headbuts his knee again so he does the only thing he can do. He dips his finger into the cat food and allows the kitten to taste it.

 

By the time the tiny thing is comfortable enough to eat out of the bowl, his burrito is cold and quite disgusting so he winds up throwing half of it away.

 

Dawn hasn’t texted him back yet, so he figures it will have to wait until he gets to the office in the morning seeing as how it’s about time he got some sleep. Not wanting the poor thing to feel alone he takes him with him to the bedroom. Putting him down on the other side of the bed where he will have some company as he sleeps.

 

He’s just nodding off himself when a cold nose presses into the back of his neck and he starts, allowing the kitten to slip down under the cover to curl up at the small of his back. Warm soft fur in stark contrast to a very cold nose and some pretty sharp close.

 

He takes the cat with him to the office in the morning, because neither one of them wants to get up early enough to drop by Dawn first.

 

The kitten is actually falling back asleep in the car so Anders carries him in and puts him down on Dawn’s desk.

 

She comes in just a few minutes after him.

 

“Anders, I don’t care if you get drunk in your free time,” she states as she puts down her purse walking past her desk. “But sending me weird texts is a bit too much.”

 

“Just wanted you to know I found your cat so you didn’t have to worry about him,” he grins.

 

“I don’t have a cat Anders, you know that, and frankly this is getting old,” she gives him a disapproving scowl that really do not bother him at all.

 

“I know he got lost, but I found him last night, so I took care of him and brought him here. So don’t say I never do anything nice,” he grins.

 

Dawn is about to reply when she feels something rub against her ankle and she looks down to see the cutest kitten rubbing himself against her.

 

“See, he’s happy to see you,” Anders grins. “You really ought to be more careful Dawn. I found him all alone and scared, gotten trapped in a box. You’re just lucky I recognized him.”

 

“Anders, you can not possibly have recognized him,” she sighs though she bends down to scratch him behind the ears. “You can not, becuase you have never seen him before, because I do not have a cat.”

 

“I even bathed him and fed him,” Anders is not even listening but beams proudly. “You’re really spoiling him you know, you shouldn’t let him sleep in your bed. Because you do he got into mine, and I don’t want a cat in my bed. Anyway, he’s back safe now so you don’t have to worry anymore.”

 

He is giving her that proud smile that says, ‘didn’t I do good?’ and she feels she is much too tired for this.

 

“Anders, it is not my cat, I do not have a cat,” she sighs, but looking at that pleased total oblivious look on his face she knows she is fighting a losing battle. “I do not have a cat,” she states again, but both Anders and the cat just smiles happily at her.

  
The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry, and once more would like to recomend the reading of the One Word at a Time series. 


End file.
